Automobiles, trucks, farm tractors and equipment, and earthmoving equipment, as well as other overland vehicles, periodically require their vertically upright wheels to be removed from and re-installed to the axle assembly. As alluded to in drawing FIGS. 1 and 2, such typical vehicular wheels 100 (usually provided with pneumatic tires 105) are removably secured to the threaded bores 96 of axle assembly 95 with a plurality of threaded bolts 86 passing horizontal through matching wheel apertures 106 of wheel vertical plate 104. The bores 96 and matching wheel apertures 106 are spaced a constant bore-radius AR from the axle and wheel transversely extending horizontally geometric-center 99 and at equal angular intervals thereabout. For example for the ten bores 96 and the ten matching apertures 106 chosen for depiction in FIGS. 1 and 2, the angular spacing is 36.degree.. Extending horizontally and transversely inwardly from the tire-engaging wheel flange 101 is a circular ridge 102 spaced a constant nominal ridge-radius RR from axle and wheel geometric-center 99. The horizontal and transversely inward well-depth distance TD from flange 101 to apertured wheel plate 104 is relatively small for personal automobiles whereby a lone workman utilizing a small "tire-iron" can easily remove and re-install the bolts 86. However, in the case of farm tractors and other large vehicles, the wheel-depth TD commonly exceeds eighteen inches whereby two workmen are required to remove and re-install the bolts 86. Specifically, a secondary workman (indicated by phantom line M2) is required to maintain a bolt-engaging socket wrench 110 parallel to geometric-center 99, while the primary workman (indicated by phantom line M1) is required for wielding elongate lever 120 engaged (at 111 with the bolt wrench 110.